Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{21}{100} \times -12\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -12\% = -\dfrac{12.5}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{8} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{21}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{21}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{8} } = \dfrac{-21 \times -1 } {100 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{21}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{8} } = \dfrac{21}{800} $